


Sorry. Really.

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't always think before he speaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry. Really.

**Author's Note:**

> For the _making up_ prompt at the 50 Reasons to Have Sex meme

Dean had tried to be quiet, because Castiel seemed to want quiet. His feeling were hurt. Obviously. How could they not be, after Dean had said something so terribly insensitive? 

 

It didn’t last long, though.

 

“Cas, really, I mean it. I’m sorry, I know it was shitty, I was in a mood and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I don’t know what else to say. I was an asshole to call you a _baby_. Okay? Please don’t be angry with me anymore.”

 

“You are correct. You should not have said that. It was rude and crass and it made me feel…I don’t know. It made me feel like you have no use for me if I can’t ‘angel-mojo’ you out of any situation. Like that’s the only use that you have for me.”

 

“Come on, please, Cas, don’t be mad anymore. You could be exactly zero percent angel and I’d still want you around. You’ve got to believe that. I know I can be an ass sometimes but please tell me you know you mean more to me than some supernatural cheat code. Please? At least tell me know know that.”

 

“How am I to know that when you insult me for having my powers muted, even temporarily?”

 

“I didn’t mean it, I swear to God.”

 

“You don’t believe in God.”

 

“It’s an expression, Cas, for Pete’s sake…yeah, that’s just an expression too. Nothing to do with your saint, Peter the Rock, not the WWF version of The Rock.’

 

A blank stare answered him.

 

“Okay, okay, you don’t get the reference, fine. I’m telling you I’m sorry, and I really mean it. In the strongest possible way of meaning it. I was _wrong_ , and I am apologizing, and I don’t know what else to say to fix this.”

 

“Don’t say, then. Just do.”

 

“ _Do_? Do what?”

 

“Show me. Show me that I mean more to you than just angelic assistance.”

 

“You already know that, Cas, you’ve got to know, after all this time, after everything we’ve”

 

“So show me again. Remind me. I am still very angry. Do what I say, and show me what I mean to you.”

 

Not a second of hesitation there. “Of course, yes, anything, Whatever it takes for you to believe me, to forgive me for being a jackass.”

 

Castiel stood up then from the bed where they had just been sitting. He unbuttoned his pants and took his dick out. It wasn’t hard, which was a testament to just how pissed off Cas really was. He moved slightly to the left, where Dean was still sitting on the edge of the motel bed. “Suck me, Dean. Do a good job of it, too, and maybe I can get past this.”

 

Dean decided right there and then that he was going to give the world’s most expert and mind-blowing head in the history of _ever_.


End file.
